


Drunken Dares and Family Trees

by Emmeebee



Series: Marvelously Magical Fanfiction drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Gen, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Roll-A-Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: At thirty years of age, Blaise assumed he knew his family tree as well as he ever would — until a drunken dare has him submit a saliva sample to a Muggle family history website.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini & Darcy Lewis, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Series: Marvelously Magical Fanfiction drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534766
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59
Collections: Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Drunken Dares and Family Trees

At thirty years of age, Blaise assumed he knew his family tree fairly well — or, at least, as well as he ever would. Perhaps he would have gone on thinking that way for the rest of his life if it weren’t for Granger and Longbottom and that drunken dare.

After the war, his friends had formed an unlikely truce with Potter’s, spurred on by Theo’s unexpected relationship with Granger. With that came monthly meet-ups at the pub… and the conversation that had led to Longbottom daring them all to try the family history “website” Hermione had been describing.

It had seemed meaningless at the time. What were the chances of any of them having a Muggle relative, let alone one who was using that exact “website”?

Blaise had sent in a saliva sample and forgotten all about it.

Until Granger came to him, saying she’d received a message from someone who had matched with him: Darcy Lewis, an American university student who was, apparently, his second cousin. The daughter of a single mother, she didn’t know anyone from her father’s side and was eager to change that.

At first, he’d been conflicted. He didn’t care that she was a Muggle — not anymore. But would he have anything in common with her? If she asked where she worked or what his interests were, what could he say? And if she told him about herself, would he even understand?

Blaise had eventually decided to reply, exchanging information about their known relatives and striking up a friendly but distant correspondence. The relation was, it appeared, through his mother; he’d always known one of her cousins had run away for a few months, and he suspected he’d fathered Darcy in that time.

That all changed when the portals opened up across London a few years later, letting hordes of monsters through. He fought undercover, as did many other witches and wizards, and once it was over, he scoured magical and Muggle newspapers alike to find out more.

It didn’t take long for him to find a photograph of Darcy in a group of people the thick of the fighting. The image shook his world. Despite his reluctance to meet her in person, he’d grown fond of his cousin in America. What if she had died thinking one of the only two relatives she had contact with didn’t care enough to meet her?

Within minutes, he was signing into the website — after a few months of him visiting Theo and Hermione whenever he wanted to contact Darcy, Hermione had given him access to her account — and sending a quick message to Darcy.

_ My boss has agreed to let me have a month off work, _ Blaise wrote. _ I thought I’d fly over to Virginia if that’s alright with you. _

Mere weeks later, he was boarding a plane for the first time. It wasn’t ideal — how did intercontinental travel take so long? — but Darcy had insisted on picking him up from the airport, so he didn’t have much of a choice.

At least he would be able to talk about the trip without lying.

He planned to be as honest as possible while he was over there. Since she knew about monsters already, there was even a chance he would be able to tell her about witches and wizards.

To his surprise, he hoped so.

Blaise had sent in the sample on a dare, but this was the true time to be brave.

**Author's Note:**

> For Marvelously Magical Fanfiction’s Roll-A-Drabble Roll-A-Thon (November 2019) with the prompts Blaise, Darcy, and family.


End file.
